


The Vampire's Pet

by rogueoftimeywimeystuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Kinda, Kink, Lesbians, Mind Control, Negotiations, Original World, Original work - Freeform, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Vampires, black main character, healthy kink, might extend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueoftimeywimeystuff/pseuds/rogueoftimeywimeystuff
Summary: Vampires are among us. And just like us, they have rights. They have liberties. And there are laws to protect both Humans and Vampires. Yet, however much the worlds mingle, they are very different. But unlike before, humans entering the vampire world isn't a death sentence or an opportunity to turn. It's a chance to have a blast.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Vampire's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is an original work that takes place in an original world. If there is interest in additional pieces that take place in this world, let me know in the comments.

Most humans avoided the area. Most. You could always tell the ones who didn’t by the bite marks that riddled their bodies. That or their tendencies to wear full suits regardless of the weather. Still, someone was always looking for a hit.

The club had put out a flyer. New Meat No Cover. They did it every once in a while to entice new blood into the scene. I’d managed to ignore it every time but… 

It started a month ago. Classes had started at Uni and while we’ve had desegregated classes with the vampires for decades now, vampires still managed to make some of us humans uncomfortable. Not that they cared. They still ended up with rich assholes paying their tuition to keep Timmy Koch or Penny Davies safe while they’re high as a kite. Don’t want them to have to go to the club with the ruffians after all. Only the prettiest, cleanest, and most refined vampires for their darling children.

I almost didn’t notice that she was a vampire.

Most vampires choose online or late night classes. Most humans choose day classes. I chose a night class because my work was a pain in the ass about me having time for classes even when I put in advanced notice. So night classes it was. And I thought I had sat next to one of the 10 or so humans in the class of 100. She was gorgeous, black hair curling in tight ringlets that you could get lost in, skin smooth as silk, eyes deep as the sky and just as dark. I was getting lost in her. I think she noticed because she laughed when I turned away, neck cracking just a bit from the speed. I’d experienced hypnotism before, so I knew it wasn’t that. She was just so beautiful.

After class, she asked if I wanted to go for a bite to eat. I nodded and offered some of my favourite joints around campus that I knew were open late. She didn’t say anything as I led the way to the campus bar. It had good food, good drinks, and good music. And I brought good company. It was also the bar on campus that put restrictions on vampire hypnosis and mind control. I still didn’t notice she was a vampire until she ordered a bloody mary type A.

I can’t believe what I blurted out. “Can you really tell the difference in blood types?” I was such an idiot. 

She laughed again, melodic and genuine. “Apparently it comes with age or some bullshit. Same with the virgin thing. I usually order it that way to make sure I get blood instead of tomato juice.”

I laughed at that and we just started talking. We talked about classes, our jobs. She was a bartender at one of the bars downtown, known for being a safe hunting ground for vampires. She also doubled as a bouncer sometimes. 

I shared where I was working at the moment. It was an unimportant retail job that allowed me to keep going to school while being away from my parents. Parents who would not agree with this liaison at all. The best thing about her to them would be her vampirism.

Still, I got her phone number. And her name, Alicia. I only just managed to introduce myself as Clara. It’s strange how those things happen. You sit by someone, a stranger, and become friends before you even introduce yourselves.

Maybe even more than friends. By the time I noticed the time of night, I was reluctant to leave. She was reluctant to see me go. Still she walked me to my dorm room and finally, finally her lips found mine and she kissed me. It was slow and gentle for a moment before we both got hungry for more. However, we were both drunk. Vodka mixed with blood worked for Vampires. My tequila sunrises weren’t any better for me. I didn’t invite her in. She feigned hurt, stuck at the door. She’d later tell me that she was tempted to do a strip tease but decided that wouldn’t work on a first date. And that was our first date.

Several dates later, some far more sober nights out, a couple of nights in, I brought up the subject of biting. It had always intrigued me, both on a scientific level and on an experimental level. Most people had at least one bite, one hit, before they decided if they were in or not. I had not, despite my curiosity. 

She laughed a bit. I felt dismissed and got aggravated. She shook her head. “You misunderstand. I wasn’t laughing at you. But… The best way to have your first bite is during a hunt.” She handed me the flyer, and then a charm. Told me this would mark me as claimed. And she would hunt me. 

The way she said it made a shiver run down my spine and I kissed her, obviously turned on by the thought of her hunting me down and biting me. She laughed against my lips, something I knew to take as her enjoying my sudden affections. She found it cute how hormonal I would suddenly become.

She pinned my arms down and nuzzled into my neck and I moaned. I wanted her to ravish me. And this was without any of the mind control and hypnosis. I had a feeling that was why she agreed to this.

She kissed my neck and grazed her fangs over my skin, never once breaking it before kissing it again and pulling away, hands pinned. “I’ll see you Friday. I’m going to make sure I look a little unfamiliar… give you the thrill of being hunted in all its glory… you won’t know it’s me. But the only one who will touch you with that charm will be me. Understood?”

I nodded, dazed. She kissed me tenderly and then sent me home, saying something about preparing. I went home and let’s just say my toys proved their worth that night.

So back to Friday night. The club just needed to verify that I was indeed unbitten. They could tell just by scent, so Alicia said. But they used it as a chance to look over my barely covered body. I wore the shortest black skirt I owned, my thigh high boots with a six inch heel, and a black top that was more see through than opaque. I normally wore a camisole under it but today I decided on just a couple of nude pasties. I was feeling far more daring than I ever had felt before. The only bit of jewelry I wore was the charm, around my neck and obvious. I was showing far more skin than I ever had in my life, and my hair was up in such a way that drew attention to my neck. 

I was getting all sorts of attention and I was loving every second of it. I went to the bar and ordered a Shirley Temple. While the law stated that a person only needed to enter a place like this sober, once you were in you could drink as much as you liked. Alicia, however, gave clear instructions to not drink. So I didn’t. 

I was already getting wet as it was so I didn’t consider it a downside. I got an invitation to dance and enjoyed myself quite a bit. No one dared to mind control or hypnotize me, but fuck was feeling a vampire grinding against me and them being unable to do anything about it intoxicating. At least until I felt my gaze get caught. 

She was paler. Much paler than my beautiful Alicia. Her eyes were bright blue, and her hair looked more like Shirley Temple ringlets than the gorgeous twists that Alicia wore. Still, I felt myself get caught. Like the front of my mind was suddenly completely clouded and the only thing I wanted was to come towards her. So I did. I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. I gave up that choice when I came into the bar. The part of me that was still aware but unable to do anything was half afraid and half extremely turned on. The music turned slow and sultry.

She leaned forward and whispered one command. “Dance with me.” She didn’t have to. She could have willed it so. But fuck the order and my inability to do anything but grind against her made me even more turned on.

She started kissing my neck, teeth grazing against my skin, teasing me still. My hands found their way to her ass as hers fondled my breast. I moaned, loud enough for others to hear, but I didn’t care. I was dancing with Her and She would get whatever noises she wanted from me. There were private spots, where no one would look, but she was doing this in the open. I was being stared at openly. My shirt was torn at some point and the pasty ripped from my skin so she could play with my nipple. Suddenly the music changed and She bit me.

I didn’t scream, she willed me not to. It hurt and part of me still remembers just how much… until it was overridden by the toxin being pushed into my bloodstream to offset the food being taken. She healed it cleanly, though the bite marks would likely show still in the moonlight. That wasn’t the only bite that night.

She finally, finally pushed me into a booth. Her eyes were red. She was Terrifying. I knew She could tear me apart and nothing would be done to stop Her. I certainly couldn’t stop Her. She tore off the rest of my shirt, flinging the sheer fabric away. She didn’t bite again, though She nibbled and grazed until She hit my nipple. The hit I got was wearing down quickly. I think She did it on purpose to make this more fun for both our sakes. I cried out again when She bit into my breast.

My hands were pinned at this point though I desperately desperately wanted to please the Goddess who was tearing into me. However, my hands were pinned. I was helpless. I wasn’t able to move. 

It wasn’t until I thought I saw Alicia walk by looking for me that I became very, very afraid.

I started to struggle against the brain monster that was holding me still. I couldn’t win. Even worse my body was betraying me. She was moving further and further down my body and I was being stripped naked before Her, clothes being torn off, panties weren’t even worn. My boots She left on as She bit at the inside of my thighs. I was enjoying the horror that was happening to me. My body was reacting as Her tongue finally slithered between my lips and flicked over my clit, giving me a sudden and intense release like that I’d never felt before. Right as She bit into my labia. I don’t know if I screamed, moaned, both. I know I came again.

I completely forgot the charm on my neck that marked me as Alicia’s.

Finally, She seemed sated. She tossed me to the seat, a mess. I was utterly destroyed. I wanted my Alicia. It took about half a minute for her to come back and pull me into her lap.

I was crying. The mind control had worn off, but the high didn’t stop the feeling of being used. She touched the charm and smiled softly. “I told you no one but me would touch you, remember. I wouldn’t look as I usually do?”

She waited as the thoughts finally processed. And when they did I laughed. She was the woman. She used an illusion to trick me so I would be afraid of her. Helpless and afraid. She did that.

She and I had a very long, intense conversation, involving lots of cuddling and lots of water and food. We figured out what we liked and what we didn’t. She agreed we should go to that club more often, preferably separately, though she’d never take the blonde’s form again.

And that’s how I began my life as a vampire’s pet. 


End file.
